Nothing is What it Seems
by Fallen-Angel-3216
Summary: This isn't really for any books but it's about this girl who has an ok life till she is told that Vampires are real and they are coming for her. Will she make it alive? Or will she die trying to save her loved ones?


**AN: Heyy everyong I'm back again lol I was grounded for a bit so I couldn't add this story but I did work on it for a bit I hope you like it. I have % Chapters I'm pretty sure in this one story I might do that a lot in this story I find it easier any way I hope you like it and please R&R and R&R my other story The Unbelieveable Truth. Thanx love ya all 3**

Nothing is What it Seems

Chapter 1

One of those days

Wednesday April 8, 2009

Dear Diary,

Diary I'm having one of those days again. When everything goes wrong and you think you have the worst luck ever or your cursed! Well I should probably tell you what happened or you'll think I'm making this up just to get some good Diary entries in here. Well as I've been telling you for the past couple of days there's been two murders on my street this week! Well today I found out there's been another murder two houses away! It's scaring my parents (you know how over protective they are!) there thinking of moving to another house far away! In my opinion I think we should move to be safe from the killer that is on the lose but not move schools I'm in grade 12 now and I don't want to move schools, I just got use to this one and I have tons of friends here. No I can't move and stay in the same school cause when I mean far away I mean FAR AWAY!!! Like out of the Kitchener, Waterloo area. Maybe were going to live in the country were we have to take one of those gross, stinky, sweaty, yellow limos GROSS!!! Oh, I should get going cause I don't have a ride and Darren and I broke up cause he doesn't want to come see me cause of the killings and he never lets me go over to his house, I've never stepped one foot in his house and I never will. That's another thing to add to my bad day well that was yesterday but I'm still upset over it. Another thing to add to the list is that it's raining so I have to walk in the rain to get to school. No! I refuse to take a city bus! Thanks for the offer though : P. Got to go, talk to you tonight. Bye-Bye

 Rachel 

Chapter 2

Looking like a stranger

I grabbed my homework of my computer desk in my room and stuffed it in my back pack along with my gym clothes and laptop. I went down stairs into the kitchen, grabbed my lunch that my mom made before my little sis and her toke off. I stuffed that in my bag too. I toke a freshly backed muffin off the counter for breakfast and toke a bite out of the top. It was good it was a banana and chocolate muffin and my favorite. I rushed to the front hall and put on my PUMA's and put on my coat. I looked into the mirror before I left to make sure I looked ok for school. I didn't know who I was looking at she is a complete stranger. I saw a girl with long dark curly brown hair that fell three inches below her shoulder line. It looked really nice today. She had dark brown eyes that matched her hair. They had this pretty shine to them that lit her face up in a beautiful glow to die for. You just sink into her eyes and never get out. Her hair emphasizes her round face. She has gorgeous full lips with a long round nose that brings her face together. The girl has a nice neck that flows to her high shoulders. She had a decent size torso and hips that every girl dreams of. The girl stands about 5'10 which is a good height. This girl looked like a stranger to me but it isn't it's me. That will never change, or will it?

Chapter 3

My own taxi

I finally looked away from the mirror and grabbed my keys and took a big bite out of my muffin. This was a bad idea because when I opened the front door my mouth almost dropped to the ground and my eyes almost popped out of my head. In our driveway sat a shinny, red, Mustang GT! I clamped my hand over my mouth so the muffin wouldn't fall out. I turned around right away to lock up the house because who ever owned the beautiful car was sitting inside and I didn't want to embarrass myself further. I thought of reasons why a Mustang was sitting in _our _driveway at this time of day?! As I finished locking up I heard a male voice come from behind me.

"Heyy you, I loved that expression on your face when you saw my new ride"

He gave a little laugh after. I know that voice and the laugh but who would it be?

"JAKE!!!" I screamed turning around, dropping my stuff and I ran to him and gave him a huge bear hug! He laughed again. I haven't seen him for over two months. He went back to B.C. to see his family and all we've done was e-mail each other which is nothing like talking face to face. I've missed him so much!

"What are you doing here?" I asked hi.

"Well since you and Darren broke up yesterday and since he usually drives you to and from school I thought I would do it from now on if that's ok with you?"

I heard a hint of hope in his voice. I've known Jake since we were little kids in grade three. We've been in every class together till high school now we only have a few classes together. It's not surprising that he's the one coming and offering to drive me because he's had this HUGE crush on my since grade five.

I would like if he drove me other than someone else.

"Ya, that's fine I'd love if you would drive me, HA-Ha my own taxi!" I answered with a smile. He smiled back and we went back to hugging again.

"Well we should get going to school so we aren't late." Jake said after a long time of just hugging.

"Ya that would be a good idea." I replied. I pulled away from him and looked into his deep caring brown eyes and I felt whole again now that he's back and after all the bad stuff that's been happening lately.

"One sec let me go grab my stuff and we can go." I said turning and walking back to the front porch to grab my bag and what was left of my breakfast since the rain got to it. I got in the car and we drove of to school. Together again. But something inside told me we weren't going to be together much longer.

Chapter 4

What is going on?

Once Jake and I got to school we started heading right to our first class. Most of the classes we have, we have together which is nice. We get to the class early so we both sat together at the back and started talking about random things to our families to favorite ice cream to favorite symbol and so on. The teacher walks in and starts her lesson on World War II which I hardly pay attention to cause I keep looking over at Jake with his long shaggy brown hair his muscular build sitting straight up looking at the teacher while she walks back and forth across the front of the class. I watch Jake for another minute, which is a very risky move since you might get caught which if Jake did I would die I thought. Then while I was day dreaming about him he looks over and sees that I'm staring at him so I looked away letting my hair fall down like a curtain to cover my face and blush a bright pink. I hear a little laugh coming from his way so I peek through my curtain of hair and see that he was still staring at me with a big smile on his face.

Luckily the bell rings and I can get out of this really awkward class. I start to rush out of the class before Jake can talk to me but someone grabs my wrist. Before I can turn around to see who it is the persons hand slides down into mine and holds on tight. I turn around and it's Jake.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" Jake says with a giant grin on his face as he knows why I'm in a rush to get out the door.

"Um… I'm not in a rush" I say as I blushed a light pink, hardly noticeable.

"I'm pretty sure you were rushing away from me but I don't know why you would want to" He reply's like a smart ass.

"Jake! I wasn't rushing away from you!" I say a little louder then expected. We got through the door and started walking to our next class together hand in hand. We got a lot of glances and stairs from students in the hall way. Well I would stair to if someone just broke up with there boyfriend and now was walking in the halls hand in hand with another guy, who wouldn't? We got to our next class and sat down again beside each other.

The teacher in this class was always late no matter what. I didn't start talking to Jake, I didn't find the need to he just turned away and started talking to someone else. I got all my stuff ready for the class and when I was done that and Jake was still talking with other people I just sat there and day dreamed about different things like school and Jake and my family.

Jake started to turn around to face me but at the same moment something happened that I couldn't explain. This vision came into my head and there sat my best friend in a field of flowers ranging from tulips to lily's and everything in between. The thing that was weird was that my friend died three years ago in a horrible car accident. She was saying something but I couldn't hear her so I moved closer and closer and closer. She was saying that nothing is what it seems that there are different things in our world and that I have to be careful cause there coming. It was so weird.

'Rachel, please stay away from Jake he isn't what you think he is." Elena said while standing up and moving closer to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Jake isn't safe you have to stay away he is going to get you in trouble if they come and see you with him it will be the end."

"I don't get it, what's coming? Why do I have to stay away from him? I love him." I yelled but as the words came out I realized for the first time that they were true they were the true feelings I felt for Jake. Elena was crushing my hopes and dreams. I fell to my knees and let the wall of tears roll down my cheeks.

"Please don't cry Rachel I'm not doing this to hurt you I'm only trying to protect you. You will find out very soon what is coming and you wont like it at all it will be your worst nightmare that you can't wake up from." Elena started to take some steps back and was now slowly started to fade.

"Don't leave me! I miss you so much Elena! I need answers what's coming please tell me!" I scream at my best friend's fading figure.

She said one last word that I'll never forget.

"Vampires"

Then she disappeared along with all the pretty flowers, and blowing trees, the birds and there beautiful songs. It was all gone and was replaced by an eerie darkness.

Chapter 5

I was screaming Jakes name over and over again but nothing ever replied, and nothing ever came. It was just peer darkness I ran around trying to find something, but found nothing. It felt like years that I was there screaming jakes name but nothing really came out. I finally laid on the cold rock surface that was under me and thought about what Elena said to me earlier. Maybe she was right after all maybe this is what she meant of my worst night mare ever. What did she mean at the end when she said Vampires were coming? There aren't real.

I laid there thinking about my life the future I wanted to have but mostly I thought about getting out of here, only if I could. It was a long time that I laid there helplessly on the ground feeling scared and lonely. Then out of no where this bright light appears little at first then it grows bigger and bigger like it's walking toward me.

Eventually it is right in front of me and I can see something emerge from the light. It was a person. A male.

"Stand child" It said to me. So I stood.

"Do not be afraid child, I am here to bring you home, you should not be stuck here any longer. It was not your time" It said in a apologetic voice.

"wh..wh…who are you?" Was all I could get out of my mouth.

"I am Angel Greystone" He had a big grin on his face.

"Wha… what did you m…m..mean it was..wasnt my time?" I asked scared to have an Angel stand right in front of me. He made me forget all of my other fears of being alone in this awful place.

"You are not suppose to die yet you were suppose to die of old age"

"I'm died!" I shouted at him forgetting all of my fears and finding my voice again.

"Please do not yell at me I'm here to help you. You are in a coma right now but some how you have ending up here to be chosen either to go up or down"

"You mean heaven or hell?" I asked

"Please don't say it like that they will here you and if I get caught helping you I will fall"

"Sorry"

"It is alright. Now it's time for you to go back home"

"Thank you"

"It is my pleasure. Now you will forget every thing and will wake up in a hospital bed" As he said that he disappeared.

Not even two seconds later the ground moves from under my feet and I start to fall. I could see something coming from a far distance. It was very bright. That must be the hospital bed Angel Greystone was talking about.


End file.
